gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nero
|related = Adder Thrax |variants = Nero Custom |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Nero (dial texture) |inttxd = Nero White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = nero |handlingname = NERO |textlabelname = NERO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Truffade Nero is a hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update, released on December 20th, 2016, during the Festive Surprise 2016 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nero is mostly based on the , particularly the headlights, side curvatures starting from the bottom of the vehicle to the A-pillars, the small frame on the rear section, and the mechanical spoiler. The rear lights bear a slight resemblance to those found on the . The design of the stock exhausts seems to be inspired by the exhaust found on the . The headlights shape is inspired by the headlights found on the . The Nero, being a modernized version of the Adder, shares some of the styling cues from the aforementioned car, having a similar bulky profile, front intake, curved ends, rear fender vents and dual exhaust setup. The lights assume the similar positioning and shape from the Adder's, but the headlamps are squared and the tail lights enclose the rear vents, both rendered as modern, LED lamps. A separation can be found at the rear like the Adder, but does not extend further down, as it passes directly above the engine. The Nero, like the T20, features an active spoiler. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nero's performance is a significant improvement from the Adder, the previous Truffade hypercar, in that acceleration is very similar. The vehicle becomes heavier however, although the mid engine, all wheel drive configuration and 6-speed gearbox are carried over. Although the engine is unclear to identify, it seems to emulate the Chiron's . However, unlike the Adder's one, which is basically composed of two V8 covers, it uses its own texture, closely resembling the aforementioned engine and with the Truffade's logo embossed on each cam cover. Said engine is coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a mid engine, all wheel drive (20% front, 80% rear) layout. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Nero-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works. Image Gallery Nero-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Official Nero advertisement. Nero-GTAO-ActiveSpoiler.png|The active spoiler in action. Nero-GTAO-AdvtiveSpoilerBraking.png|The active spoiler while braking. Nero-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Nero on Benny's Original Motor Works. Nero-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Nero on Rockstar Games Social Club. TruffadeNero-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Nero on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. TruffadeNero-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Nero in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Variants . }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Benny's Original Motor Works for $1,440,000. *When making races in the Creator, the Nero is not listed, meaning the player must own a Nero for use in races, this also applies to the Nero Custom. However, the Nero and its custom variant can be spawned when making Deathmatches in the Creator **This was hotfixed on January 10th, with the release of the Itali GTB and the Itali GTB Custom. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Gauntlet Hellfire Week event. Trivia General *The vehicle's name and website description are obvious references to the Roman emperor . *The default radio station for the Nero is Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Although gear clicks can be heard in-game, the vehicle sports a unique automatic transmission gearstick. It is likely to be a semi-automatic transmission system, supported by the appearance of paddle-shift sticks on the steering wheel. This is one of the first vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series to sport such combination. *The spoiler can break if the rear of the Nero is damaged enough. When broken, it will not raise up anymore, giving the car slight understeer and weakened braking. This also occurs with the T20 and XA-21. See Also *Adder and Thrax - Two more hypercars manufactured by Truffade. *Nero Custom - GT variant. *T20 and XA-21 - Two luxury hypercars that, like the Nero, are equipped with an active spoiler. Navigation }}es:Nero pl:Nero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles with active aerodynamics Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online